Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner
by Andromeda Earhart
Summary: The confusing morning after a very eventful night.  A quick Nick/Jess blurb.


**I absolutely love this show. I love this pairing. I am all around in love. This story wasn't preplanned, I just sat down and this is what came out. It's a little one-shot, nothing special. I want to write much more in the future! This is just a little blurb for the meantime. I love all of the NickxJess stories on here and want so many more! Let me know what you thing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl or any of it's characters.**

Nick woke up with a splitting headache. He felt sick to his stomach and was all in all completely miserable. In other words, he was hungover.

It took him a minute to register where he was. His vision adjusted to the splintering light and he realized he was lying on his bed in his room. Only this was different from every other time he had woken up in his own bed.

The first thing he noticed was off was that his room was an absolute wreck. Sure, he wasn't the most organized person ever. He was a guy after all. But he definitely didn't remember his room looking like _that_.

The second thing he noticed was how he was lying on the bed. He wasn't lying straight up and down as per usual. He was sideways and his feet were dangling off the bed. He was lying above the covers. Also, he was completely naked.

The third thing that was off took him a surprisingly long time to notice, no matter how out of it he was. There was a human-sized lump under the covers, curled up above where his body lay across the bed. He only noticed this figure when it stirred and made a soft grunt. He deduced that it was, indeed, a person. But he was very hesitant to make any move to see who this person was.

It stirred again and he finally leaned up to the top of the bed and peaked beneath his comforter. What he saw was a mess of thick brown hair.

"Jess?" he murmured nearly inaudibly. There was another faint grunt from under the covers. He peeled them back just enough to see her sleeping face. Indeed it was Jess. She had apparently slept completely under his covers.

He looked down at his naked body and became completely horrified. What in the hell had happened the night before? He hesitated before slowly drawing the comforter back just a bit further to find her porcelain white breasts, exposed as they rose and fell with her breathing. He decided it wasn't necessary to find out first hand that the rest of her body was also unclothed.

He (begrudgingly) pulled the blanket back over her, but was taken by surprise when he felt her hand grasp his wrist. Just as he had woken slowly, so did she, and when her eyes came into focus she looked at him with a very confused expression.

"Nick? Why are you on my bed? And where is your shirt?" If she could see anything more from where she was lying she would have also inquired about his pants.

"Uh, Jess, look around," he answered. He felt awkward and guilty, but he didn't even know that he had done. He could remember nothing of the night before.

"Oh, it's your room. Nick, why am I on your bed?" she rephrased her question. She sat up a bit and a chill went down her spine as the air of his room hit her naked torso. "And where is my shirt?" She quickly pulled the blankets up around her.

"I have no idea," he said, his voice quiet. "Jess, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked hopefully, his eyes pained as they met hers. She racked her brain trying desperately to come up with an explanation.

"Oh!" she said loudly after a too-long period of silence. The volume of her voice made both of their heads throb. "Sorry, oh!" she repeated in a whisper-yell. "I remember getting you drunk last night and-" Suddenly she let out a surprised giggle and her eyes grew wide. He remembered the last time he'd heard that particular laugh and his eyes trailed her line of vision, from her eyes to his exposed penis. "Nick where are your pants?" she asked, stifling another giggle.

"Why in the fuck is it necessary for you to laugh?" he asked, frustrated as his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Nick. It's the situation, it has nothing to do with your…" she hesitated, taking a deep breath before finishing her sentence with, "…penis." He just rolled his eyes before turning the attention back to the matter at hand.

"So you got me drunk. I'm remembering that now. I was watching TV with Winston and you came home with two big bags from the liquor store. Yeah, you said something along the lines of 'Let's get drunk, bitches!'" he raised his voice high to imitate hers.

"Yeah, but Winston blew me off and went to his room, and I don't know where Schmidt was." Nick shrugged and she went on. "Oh well. Now I remember dragging you to the kitchen and doing shots. Oh, and then-"

"Dirty Dancing drinking game!" they said at the same time. Jess's motivation for drinking had been brought on by a bad day, and she had gotten more emotional when she became tipsy. Watching Dirty Dancing was all she had wanted to do, so for it to be bearable for Nick, he had decided they make up a drinking game. They made a list of different things to drink to, but had gotten so silly drunk they couldn't even make it three-fourths of the way through the movie.

"Then I remember you insisting on dancing…"

"And you told me I couldn't…"

"And then you repeatedly yelled 'Nobody puts baby in a corner!' until I not only let you dance but I also danced with you."

"And then we made up a drinking game for that, too." They looked at each other and Nick couldn't help but burst into laughter. It was contagious to Jess and she was soon laughing too. They fell silent as neither could remember what had happened next.

"But…" he was almost hesitant to bring it up, guilt arising again, "… why exactly are we naked?"

Jess looked as perplexed as he felt inside. She scrunched up her nose and whispered, "I didn't take advantage of you, did I Nick?" He looked at her blankly before bursting into laughter all over again. She laughed too while trying to defend herself, "What, it could have happened!"

"No, Jess, I highly doubt it." _Can't take advantage of someone who's willing_, he thought to himself as he got up to find clothes. He could feel Jess's eyes on him as he dug in his drawers for his boxers. And her eyes were on him. They followed his body as he pulled the boxers up over his ass, and again as he pulled on pajama pants. She cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at him when he turned around and nearly caught her looking. He looked at her suspiciously before looking around in his room. "Where are your clothes?" he asked, searching unsuccessfully.

"They're out here," they heard Winston call from the living room. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh, well," Nick awkwardly went back to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and tossed it to her. "There you go, and, uhm, oh wow." He stammered as she lifted the shirt over her head, because she had come completely out from the blanket covering her and there she was. He awkwardly averted his eyes. "Uh, are boxers okay until you can get pants of your own?" he asked as he stared at the floor. She said they were fine and he tossed her a pair. She pulled them on and when his eyes met her again he couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked in his clothes. She smiled at him sheepishly and he did the same.

They braced themselves before they left his room to face Winston. He was smiling mischievously. "You kids a bit confused?" he asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah, just a bit," Nick answered sarcastically. "Wait, do you know something?"

"You may not know this, but drunk Nick and drunk Jess both speak _very_ loudly. Basically I heard the whole thing."

"So, do you know why we were naked when we woke up? Or why I was in Nick's room?" Jess looked at him with an expression Nick couldn't describe.

"Well, I don't know why you chose his room, but…"

"Wait, we didn't…we didn't… you know…" Jess bit her lip nervously, not daring to look up at Nick, "Did we?"

Winston laughed and shook his head. "If you guys did anything like _that_ then I sure as hell didn't hear any of it. What I did hear was you telling Nick he was a much better dancer when you saw him naked, and you guys challenged each other to a naked dancing competition. That's when I couldn't hear you anymore, you must have disappeared into his room then."

They slowly met each other's gazes. Then they laughed yet again. Nick marveled at how he had never laughed so much as when he was around Jess.

As he studied her, and she him, they both remembered one last fuzzy detail. First Jess remembered Nick's hands in her hair. He remembered her nails scratching his shoulders and pulling him in. They both remembered their mouths moving hotly against the other's. He remembered her moaning into his mouth and she remembered the way his voice slowly drew out her name. But both of their memories stopped there.

And neither dared mention that last, fuzzy detail.


End file.
